The Two Of Us
by jahmoney
Summary: When all hope is lost I can never see my angels again at least I still have one. AU events after Human Zoo escape.
1. Chapter 1

**We were alone but more importantly there were just the two of us.**

* * *

As Pearl was taunting Holly Blue. We never noticed a loyal Amethyst hit a panic button. We were suddenly surrounded by Blue and yellow's loyal guards. Garnet in the blink of an eye hit the one blocking the spaceship in the wall. the three eyed wonder threw me on the ship and put it in launch mode. The Diamonds walked in and signaled for attack. They were shattered with looks of anguish. The royal guards did it with looks of glee on their face. Gem energy crackled around me as I shed unnoticed tears.

Hours later I landed and with a cry of agony I passed out. Hearing twin cries of Steven before it went dark.

"S- Sto- Stooball" is all I hear when waking up. I see my dad Greg with a look of worry. Connie is across from him mirroring his look. Tears fall as I remember who is gone from this picture. As tears fall I feel four arms wrapped around me.

 **They're gone**

 **Life was so messed up**

* * *

 **While short I will make it longer in the future-Jahmoney**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up I cried for I only had Connie left.

She is my world now that I was the only crystal gem left.

I looked out on the beach in my house alone.

No warp pad signaling they have returned from a mission.

I need to train to prepare in case Homeworld comes back.

I did a 100 pushups, 100 situps, and went for my mile run.

I don't feel like doing a long workout just get the blood pumping.

I then heard a gems voice one we all know but Steven doesn't.

Aquamarine in that annoying voice said "where is my dad".

I summoned my shield so I can disable this unknown gem.

I threw and landed a hit on her gem not cracking but poofing her.

Then this huge gem looked down on me and, I had to roll away from their staff.

* * *

Thank you triggered Lemur for following this story- **Jahmoney**


	3. Chapter 3

This big gem is yellow with two gems on it's ears like headphones. **(A/N Topaz)**

The gem spun the staff in the air and launched it down towards me.

I summoned my shield and blocked.

I should have dodged cause the impact made my arms shake.

They raised the staff and swung down again but, I rolled out of the way.

"For someone so big you are quick" I stated but they didn't respond.

I needed a strategy as I will lose in a battle of attrition or shield to staff.

First i needed to draw them away so the gathering of humans aren't hurt.

Surprisingly they spoke " Rose quartz you need to come with us".

I never answered as I used gem energy to sharpen my shields edge and threw it.

Topaz merely sidestepped and ducked when I pulled it towards me.

Quicker then I can react she punched me in the stomach.

I doubled over in pain but kicked sand to distract her.

I ran away from her to catch my breath.

I need a plan to subdue her because that speed and strength is no joke.

The rock I was hiding behind was flattened as I looked up.

Guess who Topaz with the staff raised again.

I rolled out of the way and ran down the beach to draw her away.

She caught up to me and threw a left jab which I dodged.

Then this back and forth game of shield hit staff and repeat began.

Our clashes sounded like an automobile accident.

I needed to end this somehow as my arms are getting numb.

I was distracted by her feint of swinging the staff don at me.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact but was kicked in the stomach.

Topaz calmly stated "Rose Quartz you are done".

I had to use my trump card.

Every gem has control over a substance like Pearl with sand or Garnet with electricity.

Garnet explained my element

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Steven you will learn to control your element".

"But how"

"By turning this rock into dirt"

What is your element"

"Lightning"

"Your weapon represents this"

"Yes my gauntlets are lightning fast Pun intended"

"Pearls spear flows and is loose like sand"

"Why is my element earth"

"Earth can protect like your shield".

"Okay" She ruffled my hair as I slapped her hand away.

"Let's begin"

 **F** **lashback end**

I backpedaled away from Topaz.

She had fallen for my trap.

I can partially control sand.

I made the sand fall in surprising her.

Her last words she heard before it closed were.

 **GET BURIED!**

The sand fell in on top o her with a loud crash poofing her away.

I grabbed both gems and bubbled her to the temple.

I never noticed Aquamarine fly away thinking to call in for backup.

* * *

 **Still short but a good cliff hanger- Jahmoney**


End file.
